The Price of Power
by darkness tamer
Summary: Jumba made a new experiment... 6-0-5. All of the other experiments, save 2, hate him for no reason. But what happens when he is offered the chance for ultimate power? Read and Review, PLEASE!
1. The First Day is Always Worth Crap

The Price of Power  
  
Chapter 1: The First Day's Always Worth Crap

* * *

I do not own Lilo and Stitch..... although I do own 6-0-5 & 6-3-1 & 5-3-6, my fan experiments.  
  
This story is told in many points of view..... so bear with me.

* * *

6-0-5 POV  
  
_It was dark. Everything was so dark. I ached all over. There are voices. I think that there is two of them. I don't know what they are talking about.  
_  
"Vell, 5-3-6," said a voice with a thick accent, "Vhat are you thinking about my new experiment?"  
  
"Well, Jumba....." said a high pitched voice, "I think that it is a bit.... how do I say this.... controversial. He might scare the other experiments."  
  
_The high pitched voice must belong to that guy named 5-3-6. I didn't like the sound of either of those voices..... they sounded...... harsh.  
_  
"Vhat are you talking about?!" Yelled Jumba, "He is my best experiment yet! He does not feel temperature! He can't die of heat or cold! His senses are through the roof! He can see in the dark like it was daytime! He has X-ray vision! He is smarter than a super computer and has knowledge of all of my files up to himself. He can tell an attitude by the tone of the voice! He can tell a lie from anything else! And he can lift two-thousand times his veight! Vhat ,might I ask, is wrong vith him?!"  
  
_This Jumba guy seems really angry about this. I wonder why. I hope that he is not always like this.  
_  
"I don't know what it is about him," replied 5-3-6, "Maybe it is because he vaguely reminds me about 5-5-5."  
  
"How does he remind you of 5-5-5?" asked Jumba.  
  
_I opened my eyes. It hurt to look around. Everything was white. I'm trying to move my hands in front of my face to shield my eyes from the light, but I can't move._  
  
_"Hey!" I yelled, "I need a little help! I can't see!"_  
  
_My voice was harsh as well. In fact, it was harsher than the other two's._  
  
"Vell, 6-0-5," said Jumba, "You need to shield your eyes from the light."  
  
_Was this guy a freakin' idiot!? How do I do that? I just woke up here and he expects me to know everything about myself!_  
  
_"I don't know how to do that," I replied, "I can't move!"  
  
I'm struggling against something trying to move....... It feels like I'm strapped down to a metal table. How does he expect me to shield my eyes when I'm strapped down?_  
  
"You don't have to move." he said simply.  
  
"What do you mean, 'he doesn't have to move'?" asked 5-3-6.  
  
"Vell, since 6-0-5 can see perfectly at night time," explained Jumba, "His eyes are extremely sensitive to light. Thus, I put in some shield that reduce the amount of light zat gets to his eyes. It is evil genius material, is it not? And besides, he should know how to activate the shields...."  
  
_"And why is that?" I asked.  
_  
"You have memory of every vone of my files up to yourself. You have knowledge of all the other experiments and yourself." replied Jumba.  
  
_I concentrated hard. All of the files that Jumba talked about came to my head. I looked at the very last one....... 6-0-5? Was that my name? Some name. He is an evil genius and that is all he can come up with. Oh, well. I saw how to shield my eyes over. I concentrated on it hard. It is taking a while, but I think I got it.  
_  
"So, how do you like seeing, 6-0-5?" asked Jumba.  
  
_"How did you know that I could see?" I asked.  
_  
"Vell, it could be that when you adjusted your sight...... your eyes get darker." he replied.  
  
_I lift my head up an look around. This room is completely made of metal. I'm strapped down as well. There is a computer and a lot of chemicals around the room. I look over at my left. There is a really, purple, fat man. That must be Jumba. Then there was a small thing. He was skinny and red. There was nothing defining about him at all. He was just red and had black eyes. That must be 5-3-6. _

_"Why am I strapped down?" I asked Jumba._  
  
"For safety reasons." he said. "I have had newly made experiments attack me before."  
  
_"I won't attack you." I said.  
  
Yet.......  
_  
"I don't like the looks of him," said 5-3-6.  
  
"Zere is noesing wrong vith the way he looks," said Jumba, hitting 5-3-6 on the shoulder.  
  
_"Why?" I asked. "What is wrong with the way I look, 5-3-6?"  
  
I have to look a lot better than you. All you are is a red stick with eyes and a nose.  
_  
"You know vhat, 5-3-6," yelled Jumba, "Just get out of here!"  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Because you are upsetting ze both of us." whispered Jumba angrily.  
  
_When 5-3-6 left the room I noticed that he had a very disappointed look on his face. I wonder why. Jumba was staring at me proudly. I didn't like the look of his stare.  
  
"Can you get me off of this table?" I asked. He wasn't responding. ".........Please?"_  
  
"Of course I can, 6-0-5," replied Jumba, "I think zat I can trust you....... We'll see."  
  
_I know that he can trust me for now..... but the real question was can I trust him for now...... We'll see.  
_  
"Vell, if you vant to get something to eat you can." he said. "I trust that you know your way around."  
  
_Yeah, I know my way around all right. I know where everything in here is. I know all of the passwords to all of the rooms. But there is one thing that I am curious about........ What is in the room on the outer edge of the building. I don't have any memory on that. Jumba was gone and I was pretty hungry. But I think I'll explore this place a little bit just to see if there is anything besides that room that I don't know about.  
  
As I walked out of the door there were three ways that I could go. If I wanted to get to the kitchen I would take a left. But I'm going to go strait instead. There were just a bunch of doors that I could go into. Nothing very interesting. I turned around and start to go strait. I ran into a fellow experiment. He cringed when he saw me. I lifted my hand and he flinched.  
  
"Hi," I said, "What's your number?"  
_  
_He got a worried look on his face and he ran past me down the hall.  
_  
"I THOUGHT THAT IT WAS OVER," he screamed, "BUT JUMBA'S MADE ANOTHER ONE!"  
  
_What was that supposed to mean? 'But Jumba's made another one'. He looked worried, but I haven't done anything yet. I'm walking back down the hall and I come back to the crossway. I take a right. When I went strait that was the rooms for all of the experiments. But this hall was a lot different, it has a lot of twists and turns. I think that I have counted about thirty different labs.  
  
I see a group of experiments. 5-3-6 is with them. I get behind a corner so that they don't see me and I can still listen.  
_  
"I'm telling you," said 5-3-6, "He reminds me a lot about 5-5-5. There is no doubting it. This one is going to cause a lot of trouble. I can see it."  
  
"I don't know." said another one who's voice was lower than 5-3-6's, "From the description that you gave me he doesn't seem so bad. I'm not going to judge him. I haven't even met the guy!"  
  
_Finally, somebody that is on my side........ maybe.  
_  
"From the sound of, he sounds like a freak to me." a female said, "I think that he sounds too much like 5-5-5. What a whacko."  
  
_What does everybody have against this 5-5-5 guy. I know his powers, but I don't know his history. And if I'm a lot like him he can't be so bad...... or can he.  
_  
"I'm gonna talk to this guy and see if what you guys are saying is true." said the second voice, "I don't think that Jumba would make the same mistake twice. It just doesn't seem like him. Not a bit like him."  
  
"I don't care," said the female, "I don't even want to see him."  
  
That girl doesn't even know me and she is already judging me. How annoying she is. She's driving me crazy and I don't even know her.  
  
"I don't know what make me think of 5-5-5 when I see him," said 5-3-6, "But I don't think that he can be trusted......... at all."  
  
_I don't like the sound of his voice. All of them sound harsh for some reason. But his is more than the others. I'll go see them. They'll see what I'm really like.  
  
I step out from behind the corner and nobody is there. How did they get out of here so fast? I'll see them later. Right now I need some food. I haven't seen anymore experiments and I'm almost to the kitchen...................... The door to the kitchen was heavy. Why would a door have to be so heavy. As I got to the other side I saw some experiments pushing against the door.  
  
"Hi, everybody," in as friendly a tone as I can have.  
  
Everybody just stared at me with hating eyes. What did they hate me for? I haven't done anything to them. I walked over to the counter and looked into the shelf. All that was in there was this mushy, blue stuff. It looked pretty nasty. All there was to drink was water. I could live with that.  
  
"Is this all that we have to eat?" I asked.  
_  
_They all just stand there and stare at me. It's getting uncomfortable. I guess that the bunch of idiots don't know how to talk. I get a small bowl of that stuff and sit down and start to eat it. A fat experiment walked up to me. He was a light yellow color and had light purple stripes across him. He looked like a bear, just with a flat face.  
  
"You're not gettin' my mush," I said. "And besides, it looks like you've had enough already."  
_  
"I don't want your mush, idiot." said the experiment. "It looks like you're wasting it to us."  
  
_"What are you talking about?" I asked, "I'm eating this!"  
_  
"Not anymore, you're not!" he yelled.  
  
_He threw my bowl of mush on the ground. It was strewn everywhere. This jerk ruined my breakfast. I'm not gonna put up with this.  
  
"It doesn't look like Jumba did a very good job with some of the first experiments." I taunted. "They seem to be a little bit to arrogant."  
_  
"What did you say?" He asked angrily.  
  
_"You're a fool, you know that, 1-1-1?" I said. "You should never mess with an experiment that is six times stronger than you in every way."  
  
1-1-1 fell into my trap. He tried to hit me in the face, but he is too slow. I just grab his fist and squeeze with about half of my strength. All of the bones in his hand was crushed. His right hand was useless. I grab for both of his arms and he does nothing to fight back and I threw him into the shelves. It bent the metal. He wasn't dead, just knocked out.  
  
"DOES ANYBODY ELSE WANT SOME?!" I yelled.  
_  
_Jumba came busting through the door. He's pretty fast for being so fat.  
_  
"Vhat is going on here?!" asked Jumba in outrage as he looked at all of the damage.  
  
_All of the experiments are pointing at me. Just that quickly they turn me over. I'll get them someday._

_

* * *

_  
So what did you think of the first chapter. Please don't flame.... this is the first L&S fan fic that I have done.  
  
R&R 


	2. A Reflection Apon Myself

The Price of Power  
  
Chapter 2: A Reflection Upon Myself

* * *

I don't own Lilo and Stitch. The people that own it do. I think that's Disney and not me. But I do own my fan experiments...... which are a lot.

* * *

6-0-5 POV  
  
_I can't believe it...... Just like that, they think that they know me. They don't know me. This first day has been worth crap. And I don't even know what I look like yet. This sucks.  
_  
"Is zis true, 6-0-5?" asked Jumba. "Did you hurt him?"  
  
_"Well, at least I didn't kill him..... and besides...... He started it. Didn't he everybody?" I said desperately.  
_  
"Did he really start it guys?" asked Jumba.  
  
_Jumba looked over at the experiments expecting an answer. All of the other experiments had backed into a corner that was farthest away from me.  
_  
"Vell, just don't stand there staring. ANSWER ME! Did 1-1-1 start it or did he?" said Jumba impatiently.  
  
_All of them just stood there shaking their heads pointing at me. If there are three things that I hate in this world it is: cheats, thieves, and liars. And all of them were liars right now. I started to hiss lightly.  
  
"OW!" I screamed loudly.  
_  
_Jumba had hit me upside the head. All of the experiments were laughing nervously at me. All of a sudden a bunch of green liquid started to flow out of my mouth. It had no taste._  
  
"Come vith me, 6-0-5."said Jumba, trying to control his anger. "The rest of you, take 1-1-1 up to the hospital ving."  
  
_Jumba opened the door and I walked through it with him and followed him down the hall. I thought that we would turn left and go into his laboratory, but we turned right to all of the rooms. He stopped at a door. It was like every other door, except it was labeled 6-0-5.  
_  
"Zis," said Jumba, pointing toward the door, "Is you quvarters. You vill be staying here for za night."  
  
_"Why," I asked.  
_  
"Because I don't vant you to get into anymore trouble tonight." replied Jumba. "And you vill be needing much sleep for your training tomorrow."  
  
_"What do you mean, 'training'?" I asked.  
_  
_I didn't like the sound of that word. It sounded difficult. And everybody's voice still sounded harsh. This hall was pretty quiet though.  
_  
"Vhat I mean by training is that you vill be vorking under strenuous conditions tomorrow." replied Jumba simply.  
  
_The tone of his voice implied that this was no new thing that he was doing. I still didn't like the sound of it. It might be fun though.  
  
"Jumba," I said, "Why do all of the voices that I hear sound harsh?"_  
  
"Vell, they shouldn't," he said, "But it could be because your ears have to adapt to your surroundings before you can hear normally. I'm sorry, but it vas unavoidable."  
  
_Oh, well that sucked. That meant every time I went to a new place it would sound harsh.  
  
"Why do all of the other experiments avoid me, Jumba?" I asked.  
_  
"Zat.... my friend.... you vill have to find out on your own." he said, "Now get into your room. No more questions."  
  
_Jumba watched me go in my room to make sure that I didn't pull anything. I heard a clicking sound behind me and everything went dark. I guess that I have to adjust my eyes again. I concentrated. I saw the shields come off of my eyes and I could see perfectly. There are no windows in my room. I wonder if the other experiments have windows it their rooms. Or am I the only one that doesn't.  
  
I look around the room. It's a pretty dead looking place. All of the walls were metal...... how different from everything else. It had a bed with a thin mattress. It looked more like a cot than a bed. It had no comforters. I guess that I didn't need any anyway since I didn't feel temperature. That's driving me crazy! I don't know if it's hot or cold. I had a table in the corner with two chairs. At least the chairs were padded. There was a little slot beside the table that food and water could come through.  
_  
_There was a light bulb on the ceiling. I don't think that I would need that. There was a small computer on a desk that I could fiddle with if I wanted to. Wait a minute. I can see what is in the other experiments rooms with my X-ray vision. I concentrated hard, but nothing happened. Maybe there was another type of shield that went over my eyes. I concentrated on that certain area. A very dark shield came over my eyes.  
  
At first I couldn't see. But I'm used to it now. I looked at the room that was across from mine. It was exactly the same as mine. Except for the fact that the experiment had a comforter and no computer. The experiment was sleeping. In fact I'm pretty sleepy. I need to get some rest. I guess that it is around 12:30 a.m. I took off my shields and went over to my bed and got in.  
  
As I closed my eyes I could see the back of my eyelids. It was not dark and that bothered me. Why wasn't it dark. Everything was a light red. I open my eyes and I can still see everything. Maybe I have to shield my eyes when I sleep. I shield my eyes and everything went black again. As I closed my eyes this time it was all black._

* * *

_I'm running as hard as I can. The clocks are ticking. They are going oddly fast for clocks. There are screams. Blood curdling screams that are sending shivers down my spine. I don't know where I am going. I think I'm lost. All I know is to follow the screams. I HAVE TO HELP THEM!  
  
I open a door and go into the room. The room goes pitch black as the door slams behind me. At the end of the room there were flames that illuminated the whole place. I didn't even shed one bead of sweat. I look harder into the flames and I see a bunch of experiments all screaming for me to help them. Out of the fire come a huge, black demon. He was about the size of a house.  
  
_"This is what happens if you don't save them, 6-0-5! Hahahahahaha!" screamed the demon.  
  
_The sound of that voice...... It was horrible. It sounded like true evil. Evil that can only be imaginable in your wildest dreams. I saw a female experiment. She was beautiful. Her fur was an ice blue color. She had long antennas that ran down her back. And her eyes weren't closed like the other experiments, they were open. She stared at me hoping that I could help, but not so expectantly.  
_  
_The demon took all of the experiments in his hands and poured them in his mouth, screaming with laughter. He got taller and more powerful...... more..... evil. I ran towards him to kill him for killing all of those experiments....... especially the female. His hand wrapped around me so easily and started to squeeze me.  
  
_"Wake up, 6-0-5!" yelled the demon.

* * *

"Vake up, 6-0-5! Vake up! You are fifteen minutes late for your training!" yelled Jumba.  
  
_What happened? It was just a dream. Or was it. Man, I'm so tired. I must not have gotten any sleep at all. What was it all about?  
  
_"VAKE UP!" yelled Jumba.  
  
_"I'm up. I'm up. What time is it?" I asked.  
_  
"It is four seventeen in za morning," replied the fat scientist.  
  
_Four seventeen! What is he trying to do? Kill me?! I didn't even get four hours of sleep and he wants me to train! This guy IS an idiot!  
  
_"Now ve go to the training facilities. Follow me," said Jumba.  
  
_I'm stumbling down the hall beside Jumba, not knowing where I am going. I can't even concentrate. It's a good thing that the lights are all on. Otherwise I couldn't un-shield my eyes............ We've been walking for about ten minutes. I am finally mostly awake, so I know where I am going. We seem to be going down the halls with all of the labs.  
  
But this place is different. We must have went through a door somewhere in another hall that led to this hall. Because I have never seen this place before.  
_  
"Here ve are!" said Jumba happily.  
  
_We stopped at a door that said 'Training Facility #1'. Some name. There were a lot of doors. I didn't have time to count them all because we entered quickly into the room.  
  
_"Zis," said Jumba, "Is the endurance part of your training. Now hold out your arms."  
  
_Jumba's putting some sticky things on me with wires........ I don't like it. I'm already starting to hate this training.  
_  
"Now," said Jumba, "Zis is a tread mill. Vhat you vill do on this is to walk, and when I turn up the speed you vill have to go faster. Do you get it?"  
  
_I nod. What kind of an idiot does he think I am?! I know what to do with this stupid machine. Throw it right in his face! I step on it. It's still. Some endurance test. It's starting to move. Extremely slow. The monitor on the front says that it is going 1 sph. How slow.  
_  
"Zis is just the easy part!" yelled Jumba excitedly from behind his panel. "Now I vill speed it up to ten sph!"  
  
(Sph is salophones per hour. I'm just gonna say that is their unit of speed. 1 sph is equivalent to 2 mph.)  
  
_I hate this blasted thing. It goes too slow. All I have to do is walk right now. My heart rate isn't even going up! It'll take a lot more than that to break me.  
_  
"Now I am going to speed it up to your top speed!" yelled Jumba. "Tell me ven it is enough!"  
  
_The monitor kept going up..... 20 sph...... 35 sph...... 47 sph....... 55 sph. I was going at my top speed. Is this all I can take? Oh, well. I can live with that.  
_  
_"Jumba, that is enough!" I yelled.  
_  
"You are doing better zan any other experiment!" said Jumba. "Ve do it until you are tired...... vhich will be a vhile since you don't get hot!"  
  
_Just great. I have to do until I can't take it any longer. I'll just bide my time on a tread mill going 55 sph. 5 minutes....... 10 minutes....... 20 minutes...... 40minutes...... I'm getting so tired, but I have to go on....... 50 minutes...... every minute that passes feel like a lifetime...... 1 hour.  
  
"Ok! Jumba! I'm done! Slow it down!" I yelled.  
_  
_The tread mill slowed down slowly. Too slowly in my opinion. It felt like it took forever.  
_  
"Vell.... that vas incredible! I have never had an experiment last zat long!" said Jumba, surprised, "The longest zat I remember vas about 55 minutes!"  
  
_At least I outlasted that experiment. I hope that I get a break. I'm dead tired.  
_  
"Ve vill take a break...... have some vater." said Jumba, handing him the water.  
  
_I took the water and drank it greedily. I don't care how I look while I'm doing it...... I'm just so thirsty........ I've had my fill of water............... I've been resting for about fifteen minutes. I have most of my strength back.  
_  
"Now," said Jumba, "Ve vill test your endurance in climbing. Come vith me."  
  
_We walk down to the end of the room and I see four red doors. Jumba is leading me to the first on the left. We go into the room. There is a room with three walls in there. Where the fourth one should be is a window with a control panel in front of it  
  
_"Now ve vill be testing your climbing skills. I would say zat ve vill go to the highest level." said Jumba, "Now, in ze simulator rooms if you take damage zen it will look like you have and feel like you have, but remember zat you really haven't. Ok?"  
  
_"Yeah," I replied, "I think that I get you_"  
  
"It starts...... now!" yelled Jumba.  
  
_I no longer saw the room with the walls. In front of me appeared a huge jagged mountain. A watch appeared on my left wrist. It said 15:00. So that meant that I had fifteen minutes to climb a mountain that is taller than a building! The timer wasn't moving, so I guess that it starts once I start climbing the mountain.  
  
I'm starting to climb the mountain. This is the easy part. It isn't too jagged or too steep. But when I get farther up the mountain I'll have a lot of trouble............................  
  
I looked down at my watch. 11:31. I've climbed a good ways maybe about a quarter of the way. I have a few nicks on my skin but nothing big. My skin was pretty tough, and so were my bones. I've taken a beating, but it doesn't look like I have.  
_  
_I'm about three quarters of the way there and I have about three minutes left. The climb is getting tremendously harder. Every step I take the mountain gets steeper and the slower I have to go. I'm pretty tired, but I'm pushing myself to go on further.  
  
I'm about thirty-two feet from the top...... I don't have long left........ and I'm almost- A buzzer went off and I came back to the room.  
  
"Jumba! I almost had it!" I yelled.  
_  
"I know." replied Jumba. "It vas a little disappointing. I vish zat one of ze experiments could get to the top. But you did good none-ze-less."  
  
_I wish that I could have gotten to the top. I was about five feet from it. So close, yet so far. I'll get it next time.  
_  
"Now," said Jumba, "Come vith me to your next exercise."  
  
_We went out of the door and into the door next to it. It looked like the room that we had just been in previously.  
_  
_"What is this one for, Jumba?" I asked curiously.  
_  
"Vell, zis one is for testing your reflexes," he said, "And you'll see vat to do soon enough."  
  
_I got into the room and now I am standing in the middle of a factory with a lot of advanced machinery.  
_  
"Here are your directions," said an intercom, "The machinery will start to move. When this happens all of the conveyer belts will start to move. You have to stay on the belts. If you fall off, you lose. You have to last for ten minutes dodging machinery. If any of the machinery hits you, you lose. Do you accept?"  
  
_"I accept." I replied.  
  
The conveyer belt that I was standing started to move. All of the machinery started to move. There were some blades up ahead. There was a small space to jump over them. I decide to take that. I jump over the blades and land back on the belt. I heard a sound over my head and looked up. There was a guillotine above me. I jumped foward just in time. The guillotine landed right behind me.  
  
There was an axe to my right. It started to fall. I had to bend backwards to dodge it. It landed maybe an inch from my face............. I had about five minutes left.  
  
In front of me there was a machine that was constantly shooting out a lot of nails. It never stopped shooting them. In front of me to my right there was a slot in front of another belt. It had a wall that would protect me from the nails. I have to jump just in time or else I would hit the ground. NOW!  
_  
_I made it just in time......... I had about ten seconds left. There were saw blades up ahead, there was no way to dodge it besides getting on the bottom of the belt and crawling foward without falling off. I flip over and roll and grab on to the edge just before I fall off. I get past the saws and get back on top. The factory goes away and the room comes back into view.  
  
_"Vell, 6-0-5," said Jumba.  
  
_He wasn't saying anything. Does that mean that I did bad?  
  
"Jumba," I said, "How did I do?" "Zere, are no vords zat I could say to describe zat wonderful performance!" said Jumba excitedly.  
  
Well, at least I know that I did well.  
_  
"Now ve go to za last room." said Jumba.  
  
_Jumba led me out of the room and to the last room on the right.  
  
"What about the room on the left?" I asked Jumba.  
  
_"Ve do not need to vorry about zat training room," explained Jumba, "It failed miserably."  
  
_Jumba was hiding something from me, I could tell. Well, if he wouldn't tell me, I'll find out on my own.  
_  
"Now," said Jumba, "Zis will test your swimming ability. If you drown, you lose. Ok?"  
  
_"I guess that's ok." I replied.  
  
_"Zen step into ze room." Jumba said simply.  
  
_I step into the room and it changes into a lake. So this is all That I have to do. Swim across a lake. Ok. I can do that. As I walk up to the edge I notice something. There was my reflection in the water.  
  
I look at it. I looked like a lizard, just with a flatter face. My body was a smoke grey color. I had leathery looking skin. I only had two arms. I had ears that were long and pointy. I had two holes at the top of my head. I had two black eyes. I had three rows of red spikes that went all down my back and my tail. The spikes thin down to about one row when it gets to my tail. I have five fingers with claws about one inch long. And the claws on my feet were about one and a half inches lond. I opened my mouth. I had three rows of long, thin, sharp teeth. And I had a long blue tongue.  
_  
"VELL," yelled Jumba, "QUVIT LOOKING AT THE LAKE! JUMP IN!"  
  
_I jumped in. I didn't feel anything except the wetness. I started to move my arms and legs. Man, swimming is slow. Being slow is annoying.  
_  
"Go as fast as you can," said Jumba.  
  
_I started to move faster. I've gotten to my top speed. I must have been going about 20 sph. I finally reached the other end of the lake. It was a longer swim than I expected. The room went back to normal.  
_  
"Vell," said Jumba, "Zat vas very impressive. You crossed it in five minutes and three seconds."  
  
_That was good. It was a pretty big lake. But I think that I looked cool. I don't know why the other experiments run from me. I'll find out later. Jumba led me back to my room.  
  
_"Vell," said Jumba, "Zat vill complete your training for today. Ve vill begin again tomorrow."  
  
_I go inside the room and the door clicks behind me. I went over to my cot. I think that I'll take a nap before I go out to the kitchen to eat. I hope-_

* * *

Please R&R! 


	3. Who the Others See I Am, Part 1

The Price of Power  
  
Chapter 3: Who the Others See I Am, Part 1

* * *

I don't own Lilo and Stitch, but I do own my fan experiments. They are listed in my profile.

* * *

6-0-5 POV  
  
_He is squeezing me so hard. Like a child squeezes a tiny bug. It's hard to breath. I would break out of his grip so that I could get my revenge, but I can't move my arms. They're probably broken anyway. I look up to his eyes, but I don't see anything. I notice that he only has three arms. And it looks like, near his hands, are hooks.  
_  
"Well,6-0-5," said the demon, "You are too weak to kill me, so what are you going to do to destroy me?"  
  
_His voice....... it was so terrifying. Yet..... so mesmerizing. I need to get more power. But how? Jumba had me have accelerated growth, so I'm already fully grown, and my powers are at my peak.  
_  
"Are you hungry?" asked the demon.  
  
_What? What was he talking about was I hungry? His voice sounded like it came out of an intercom. Where did that come from? _

* * *

"6-0-5! 6-0-5!" yelled Jumba through the intercom.  
  
_What does he want. I can't have slept for more than three hours. I'm so tired. I open my eyes. Everything is black. I unshield my eyes. Everything comes into view._  
  
"6-0-5," said Jumba, "Are you avake? Vake up!"  
  
_"What do you want this time, Jumba?" I asked_.  
  
"Vell," said Jumba, "Zat kind of hurt me! If you don't care, I'll just go avay."  
  
_I didn't mean to hurt him. Oh, well. I don't care anyways. At least he didn't sound hoarse anymore. In fact it sounded like he had something for me. But I thought that he wasn't capable of being nice.  
_  
_"I'm sorry, Jumba." I said, "What do you need?" "I thought zat you could use some food," said Jumba, _

"I thought zat you vould vant some since you haven't had any in over twenty-four hours."  
  
_Well......... I guess that I was wrong, he was capable of nice. At least I could get something to eat without someone staring at me. I'm starting to respect Jumba a little bit more. Maybe he wasn't so bad.  
  
"In fact, Jumba," I replied happily, "I am incredibly hungry. Thank you."  
_  
"Vell now," said Jumba, "zat vasn't so hard now vas it?"  
  
_I didn't like the sound of those words coming out of my mouth. My voice still sounded harsh. It must be naturally like that.  
  
"No, it wasn't," I said, "But I don't want to say it again."  
_  
"I'll send down some food and some vater," said Jumba, "And after zat I vant you to sleep and try to make some friends. Not all of za experiments hate you, you know."  
  
_Yeah! Sure they didn't. There isn't one experiment in this place that doesn't hate me. I wonder what Jumba is sending me. I hope that It's not that mush..........  
  
I've been waiting for five minutes. How long does it take for someone to get some food? Not this long, I would think. Where is that gust coming from? I look over from my bed and I see that the slot is open and some food and water comes through and slides onto the table without falling. That is pretty genius.  
  
I go over to the table. Oh, it is just some mush. I guess that is all that they have around here. I bet that he has enough money to get something else. Oh well, if this is all he has.... I take a bite and I chew it a little bit. It wasn't so bad. I picked up some of the water and drank it. It burned. I hissed in pain. Green liquid started to come from my teeth. I tried swallowing it. It actually cooled off my throat.  
_  
_"Jumba!"  
  
There was no answer. I guess that I can only talk to him if he wants to talk to me. Oh well. I tried to remember the files that Jumba made on me. I looked to see why the water burned when I drank it. Oh........ My system can't take water because it would delude the venom. Oh.... then that must mean that I'll- It's coming back up. As I vomited a bit of yellow green venom and water I collapsed onto my knees. Everything was starting to go black. But I haven't put the shields over my eyes. Everything goes black and I close my eyes. I can hear what is going on, but I'm not aware of my surroundings. I'm losing my train of thought..... I have to keep awake, I have to keep thinking.  
_  
"Come on! Come on," screamed a man, "Ve need to get him to za ving right now!"

_I recognize the voice, but not the speaker. _

_All the sounds that came into my head made it hurt worse than it already did. I need--------------------- -_

* * *

_I'm on a table. I'm strapped down. I open my eyes and I can see nothing but whiteness. I shield over my eyes. My head is still throbbing with pain. Even the clock ticking sounds like an avalanche in my ears.  
  
_"Vell," said a man, "I am glad to see you still alive."  
  
_Ahhhh! My head! Did he have to scream so loudly?! He was blurry at first, but now he comes into view.  
  
"Ow!" I whispered, "Do you have to talk so loudly, Jumba?!"  
_  
"Oh," he replied in a whisper, "I'm sorry..... Vell, you gave us quvite a scare."  
  
_"Why," I asked._  
  
"You almost died," replied Jumba, "I am truly sorry. I should have varned you zat vould have happened if you drank vater."  
  
_"What exactly happened?" I asked him. I have a feeling that I am not going to like the reply.  
_  
"Vell," said Jumba, "Zis is vat is happening. Ven you drink za vater it deludes za venom in your body. Now your venom isn't too strong so it deludes easily. Your venom keeps you hydrated. So if you vere ever caught in an environment vith no vater zen you could survive. You can live vithout eating, but you do have to stay hydrated."  
  
_"Well," I said, "When I was first born I could drink water. Why can't I now?"_  
  
"Vhen you vere first born your venom glands vere developing. You veren't losing much zen." replied Jumba.  
  
_I can't believe him. All he had to do was tell me and I wouldn't have drank any. I almost died! I hate HIM!  
_  
_"So...," I said, "How long... was I... unconscious?"  
  
_"For about three days," replied Jumba.  
  
_"If you knew that I couldn't have water then why did you send me some?" I asked Jumba.  
  
_"I had 5-3-6 get za food for me." Jumba said.  
  
_"How long until I get out?" I asked Jumba.  
_  
"In about four hours," he said.  
  
_Jumba left. Well, I guess that Jumba isn't as smart as I thought him to be. He can't even take care of one of his experiments. I'll get Jumba some time........ But those dreams. Do they tell the future or what? I want to know. If it is then I'll need more power to beat that thing. But how do I do that?_

* * *

_Jumba came in. Look at that tub of lard. I wonder how he moves. It's been four hours so I should be getting out of here.  
_  
"Vell, 6-0-5," said Jumba, "I vill be checking for vital signs. And if they are all good, you are free to go."  
  
_Why did he have to do this? I know that I will be perfectly fine...... My heart is normal...... My breathing is normal................... Everything is normal! What a waste of time! I hate wasting time, and Jumba is really good at it.  
_  
"Vell, 6-0-5," said Jumba happily, "You are free to go. Vhy don't you try to make some new friends."  
  
_Yeah! Like that'll ever happen. If I remind people of someone that scares them how will I make a friend? I leave the hospital wing without saying a word to Jumba.  
_  
"Your training vill commence tomorrow!" yelled Jumba from behind him.  
  
_Aah! I'm tired of all of this training. When will it be over? Next I have to be trained to kill pink fluffy aliens that are one foot tall! That seems to be a bit challenging.  
_  
_As I walk down the halls I notice that a lot of doors had dust on them. I'm studying one that is generator room # 1 when I get the feeling that someone is watching me. I turn around and I see an experiment staring at me. He was pretty small.  
  
When I looked at him he stood there, frozen in fear. I think that I'll have a little bit of fun with him. I start to look at him angrily, and then I bear my fangs and start to hiss. Some of my venom started to flow out of my mouth and all over the floor. The experiment started to run down the hall screaming like a madman.  
  
I stopped what I was doing and walked down the hall. A couple more experiments looked at me and I scared them both the same way I did with the last guy. Hahahahaha! These people are so easy to scare! I should do this more often. It really gets my spirits up.  
  
I take a left at the end of all the hallways and go down the hallway with all of the rooms for the experiments. I think that I'll look for 5-5-5's room........ 5-5-0...... 5-5-1...... the sticker has been ripped off where it should say 5-5-2.... 5-5-3.....5-5-4..... the stickers been ripped off of 5-5-5's door too. That's odd. Well, I'll think about it back at my room.  
_  
"Hey!" yelled someone from behind me.  
  
_I wheeled around. An experiment actually had the guts to talk to me. That's weird.  
  
"What do you want?" I said with hostility....... Wow! He didn't seem phased by that at all.  
_  
"You must be 6-0-5," said the experiment, holding out his hand, "I'm 5-6- 3."  
  
_I recognize that voice from somewhere....... Oh! He was the guy that was talking with 5-3-6! He looked kind of funny. He was a little bit taller than me. Maybe by an inch. He was skinny and had yellow and red flame patterns in his fur. He had a round face and black eyes. His ears were a lot like mine except much shorter. His teeth were jagged and pointy, and he had a little nub for a tail.  
  
5-6-3...... 5-6-3...... Oh, yes! That's right! He's a fire experiment! He is fire proof. He can withstand extremely hot temperatures. He has incredible eye-sight. He can shoot and manipulate flames. And he can lift 1200 times his weight. Not too bad of an experiment. I like fire! Oh.... he still has his hand out. What does he want me to do with it? Break it, bite it, take it and throw him?  
_  
"Well," he said expectantly, "Aren't you going to shake my hand?"  
  
_I'm confused. What does he mean by 'shake my hand'? He must see the look of confusion on my face, because his expectant look went away.  
_  
"Oh," he said, "You don't know what I am talking about. First you grab my hand, and then you move your arm up and down."  
  
_I'm not a little baby anymore. Sheesh. I take his hand and moved my arm up and down.  
  
I don't get the point, and I don't like this shaking hands thing.  
  
_"Well," he said suddenly, making 6-0-5 jump, "Now that we are properly introduced....... You can let go of my hand now."  
  
_"Oh," I said, "Sorry."  
  
I let go of his hand. He looks at 5-5-5's door and looks back at me. Then he does the same thing again. What is he looking for?  
  
_"What are you doing here?" he asked. "Your room is down the hall."  
  
_"That," I said "Is none of your business."  
  
Why does he want to even talk to me? Why won't he just leave me alone? Why? Why? WHY?!  
_  
"Yes it is." he replied.  
  
_"And how exactly is that?" I asked expectantly.  
_  
"5-5-5 was the experiment that gave me this scar." he said.  
  
_He showed me the back of his arm and parted his fur. There was this big, red mark all of the way down his arm. It was a horrid sight to see._

* * *

The second chapter should be out soon. I'm sorry this chapter was so short. And if you have any questions, feel free to ask.  
  
Please r&r. 


	4. Who the Others See I Am, Part 2

The Price of Power

Chapter 4: Who the Others See I Am, Part 2

disclaimer: same as ch. 3

* * *

6-0-5 POV

_The sight of that scar. It was so horrible. I had never seen anything like it. It was blood red, so red that it looked as if it were still bleeding. It had this green stuff around it like he had been poisoned, but it didn't kill him. It looked like the wound that 5-5-5 gave him was fresh and it had just healed over........ It looked deep and life threatening. _

"Hey," he said, "All that I want to know is why you are here and I'll leave you alone."

_I can't take my eyes off of that scar long enough to even answer him._

5-6-3 moved his hand and all of his fur fell back into place.

_There was a bald spot where the scar had been. It must have been a very deep wound. I still can't move. It was like someone had burned a picture into my brain to keep me from moving._

"HEY," 5-6-3 yelled, "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!"

6-0-5 suddenly jerked back into reality as if someone poured a 20 gallon bucket of ice-water all over him.

"_I heard you." I said. You still won't get an answer..... But I believe that there is a few questions that I need answered._

"Well," he said expectantly, "Aren't you going to answer me?"

_I need to find a way to make him spill all of the answers that I need. The only problem is that he won't tell me or he doesn't know. There has to be a way to make him tell........ Of coarse!_

"_Why don't we go back to my room," I said. Come on, come on, fall for the bait........ I need you to fall right into my hands._

5-6-3 POV

_What is 6-0-5 getting at? And why is he staring at me so hungrily? He can't want to kill me yet, we just met. Or did I do something wrong that offended him? Maybe I shouldn't have asked him what he was doing here. After all it really wasn't my business._

"_Why do you want me to go back to your room?" I asked innocently._

"Well," he replied, "It'll be a lot more comfortable in there, and we won't have to worry about anybody listening in."

_I just don't get it. Nobody is here during this time of the day anyway, they're all hanging out in the kitchen. I don't think that he knows that though. Or maybe he's trying to lead me into a trap. Even so, I really don't have a choice but to go with him._

"_Ok," I said, "I'll go with you." I have a bad feeling about this. But sometimes my feelings are wrong. I hope that this is one of those times._

"Good," he said, "Follow me then."

6-0-5 started to walk down the hall to his room and 5-6-3 followed him somewhat reluctantly. The lights started to flicker the farther they get down the hall.

_Ok! This is getting kinda creepy. I think that I'm going to die. Maybe if I make a run for it I'll get away! No. He's a lot faster than I am, I'll never make it to the end of the hallway...... I am going to die!_

"I wonder how long it has been since that fat idiot has changed the light bulbs in here," said 6-0-5.

"_Jumba's not that bad," I said, "....... When you get to know him."_

"Oh," he said angrily, "He's always seemed like a stupid, fat tub of lard to me."

_Maybe I should just keep quiet so as not to make him any angrier. This place has always given me the creeps. And walking down the hallway with 6-0-5 doesn't make it any better........ It seems like forever since we started walking down the hall._

"Well," he said as he stopped abruptly, "Here we are."

_His room is just like all of the other experiment's. Nothing to be afraid of. Nothing at all...... Except...... There were dents in all of his walls and his bed was torn to tatters. And there is a smell that is just rancid. _

5-6-3 turned around and looked at 6-0-5. A second later 6-0-5 shot his hand toward

5-6-3's neck and pinned him up against the wall. 5-6-3 was kicking at him, but it did nothing.

_Why is he doing this?! I can't breath! I start screaming._

"Scream," 6-0-5 said slyly, "Nobody is going to hear you!"

"_What do you want from me?!" I choked._

"What did I want before that you didn't give to me?" he asked like he was talking to a 5-year old. "Hmmmm?...... ANSWERS FOR MY QUESTIONS?"

_I don't think that I should answer the questions. But if I don't I'll die for sure, even if he does kill me Jumba won't notice. He never noticed me before, why would he start when I'm dead?_

"_Ok," I pleaded, "Just let me go!"_

6-0-5 threw him against the wall, and 5-6-3 landed on the bed.

"My first question is," 6-0-5 said calmly, "How did you get that scar? I know that you got it from 5-5-5. But how?"

_That is a horrible story to tell again. My scar tingles just thinking about it. Well.... I better tell him if I want to live._

" _It all started when......."_

5-6-3's POV

_Look_ _at that stupid oaf. I bet that I'm more powerful than him. I know that he's uglier than I am._

"_Hey guys," I said to my group of friends, "Look at that stupid idiot right there. I hear that he's only got one friend, and she only hangs out with him 'cause she feels sorry for him!"_

5-6-3 and his group of friends started to laugh at him. Little did they know that he was the kind of experiment that would put up with it.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME?" yelled 5-5-5.

" _I said," talking slower and louder, " You have one friend and she hangs out with you because she feels sorry for you."_

5-5-5 bared his fangs and venom started to spill on the ground.

"_Oooh! How scary!" I taunted, " You're showing me your teeth! Oooooh! I'm scared!"_

_Hey! Why is everybody backing away from me? We have numbers over him! Hey. Hey! Now they're running like little cowards! Uhh. Wimps! I swear! I'm not afraid of him!_

5-5-5 made a jump for 5-6-3, but Jumba caught him just in time.

"VHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Jumba yelled, "Vait..... Let me be guessing. 5-6-3 vas egging you on, and you decided to attack him. Vhat vas I telling you about zhat?.... 5-6-3, I suggest zhat you don't do zhat again."

Jumba started to walk down the hall holding 5-5-5.

"_Needless to say, I thought that he was a fool for stepping in." I said, "And I wish I would have followed his advice."_

There was a pause and the aid around them felt like it was getting extremely heavy and thick.

"Alright," 6-0-5 said, "What happened next?"

"_Well, the very next day as I was walking to the kitchen to get breakfast...."_

_Why did that idiot step in on us like that? Does he think that I am incapable of taking care of myself? I am, after all, his latest experiment. That means I'm more powerful than 5-5-5. I'll show him who the better experiment is. Speaking of Jumba, there's the tub of lard himself._

"Oh, 5-6-3," Jumba smiled, "Vhat a pleasant surprise to see you valking around. I daresay zhat you aren't going to be making trouble vith 5-5-5 again vill you?"

_If you only knew....._

"_Why did you step in on it, Jumba?" I asked._

"Because I vanted to protect za both of you," replied Jumba, "But I mostly vanted to protect you."

_WHAT!? HE WANTED TO PROTECT ME?! FROM WHAT?! A LITTLE LIZARD!_

"_What do you mean?" I asked._

"Vell," said Jumba slowly, "No offense or anything, but 5-5-5 is much stronger zan you are."

_I can't believe that he thinks that! 5-5-5 being stronger than I am! I'll show him who's stronger!_

"Please, 5-6-3," begged Jumba, "Promise me zhat you vill not go looking for him! You vould probably be killed!"

5-6-3 turned around and walked down the hall to where he thought 5-5-5 would be.

"5-6-3!" yelled Jumba, "YOU MUST BE PROMISING ME ZIS!"

5-6-3 walked away without saying a word and Jumba ran off to his lab.

_I'm supposed to be the more powerful one! I'm a higher experiment number than him! Ooooh! Jumba makes me so mad sometimes!..... uhh! Who just bumped into me._

"Watch where you're going, TROG!" yelled 5-5-5 in 5-6-3's face.

"_That's brave words from a wimp," I quipped back, "And who are you calling trog, trog?!"_

5-5-5 lunged at 5-6-3, landed right on top of him, and pinned him to the ground. No matter how hard he struggled he couldn't get out of 5-5-5's grip.

_How is he this strong?! I can't lose to him! I'm supposed to be stronger than he is!_

5-6-3 struggled some more, but 5-5-5 just laughed and held both of 5-6-3's arms above his head with one hand. And with the other he took one of his claws and ripped deep into 5-6-3's flesh with it and tore it open, laughing all the while. Blood spilled all over the floor. 5-5-5 opened his mouth and a drop of venom landed right in 5-6-3's wound. 5-5-5 slowly lowered his head and started to laugh harder.

_It stings so bad! I can't move! I have to stay awake! I..... I...... have to....to..........._

_That light! Where did it come from? Am I in heaven?_

"_Am I dead?"_

"Fortunately," said a deeply accented voice, "You are not dead."

_All I remember is that I was pinned down, and then I thought that I was dead._

"_What happened?" I asked Jumba._

"Vhen I found za both of you," Jumba stared, " You were an inch away from death. Literally. 5-5-5 vas going to kill you. If hadn't have been zhere you vould have died. You should have taken my advice, 5-6-3. Vhy didn't you?"

5-6-3's POV

"_It took me three long weeks of pain to recover from that." I said, " And not one word from Jumba since that first day and all the way to this day."_

"And how long has that been?" Asked 6-0-5.

"_It has been about nine years now." I replied._

_Has it really been that long? Wow. And it was only about a month after that that _5-5-5 _was put in his hibernation bowl and dissapeared._

"I know that he's alive," said 6-0-5, "So take me to him."

_Where did Jumba put him?! 'I don't know.' That's what I'll have to tell him. 'I don't know.'_

"_I don't know where he is." I said._

"What?" 6-0-5 said menacingly.

"_But!" I said quickly, "I do know someone that can help you."_

"Take me to him," said 6-0-5.

* * *

6-0-5's POV

"I'm going to just wait out here for you," said 5-6-3 fearfully, "Uh. You know. Stand gaurd."

_What a coward! This place is full of um!_

"_Whatever!"_

6-0-5 went through the door and into a well- lit room. It was a long room with three levers on the wall to his right and a glass cage suspended above the ground with what looked like ion cannons surrounding it. In the cage was an experiment. It looked like a koala, except it was jet black from head to toe. It was about four feet tall and its eyes were even black.

"I've been expecting you, 6-0-5." said an accented voice slowly. (The voice sounded like a European gentleman's voice.)

_That voice. I've never heard it before. None of my files on the experiments show any existence of an experiment that fits his description._

"Of coarse you won't be able to find any files on me," came the voice again, "Jumba erased almost every file that concerns me."

_Why would Jumba do something like that? I have files on every other experiment before me. Jumba hasn't had the time to make another experiment has he?_

"_Why did he do that?" I asked._

"That, my friend," he said, "Is none of your concern. My name is 0-0-0 by the way. "

"_What did you mean by 'I've been expecting you'?"_

"I can see everything that goes on in this building."0-0-0 said, "I know everything about you and all of the other experiments. I know that they make fun of you. And I know why too."

"_Why! Why do they make fun of me, 0-0-0?!"_

"Because they are afraid of you." replied 0-0-0, "Because you are short tempered and very powerful. And you remind them of him. Face it, 6-0-5, you are like him."

"_I AM NOT ANYTHING LIKE HIM!" I yelled at him._

"I know what you think." said 0-0-0, "And you do think there is a resemblance between the both of you. You can't lie to me 6-0-5. You see...... I'm your father."

* * *

Sorry that it took so long to put this chapter up! It's been murder writing it! 


	5. 555

The Price of Power

Chapter 5: 5-5-5

Disclaimer: I'm gettin' tired of having to say this every time! I don't own L&S! The only things that I own are the experiments listed in the profile. Oh! And before I forget. Thanks to K9 the first for letting me use 0-0-0.

* * *

6-0-5 POV

_WHAT!? There's no way that this stupid furball is actually my father. Jumba made me anyways. He must be lying!_

"_You're not my father," I said, "I don't have one. Jumba created me."_

"Oh," he said, "I beg too differ."

_What is he getting at?! That idiot 5-6-3 brought me to the wrong place! Instead of taking me to 5-5-5 he took me to some trog with an annoying accent that thinks he's my father! I'm gonna kill him when I get out of here._

"_What do you 'beg to differ'?" I asked. "There is just no possible way that you're my father, you twit!"_

"Oh, come on!" he yelled. "Haven't you figured it out by now? I am your father. Here let me explain."

_Oh, here we go!_

"Jumba's father is who started in on all of this 'illegal genetic experimentation." 0-0-0 said, "I was his first and only experiment. When he made me I was supposed to be the ultimate war tool. But as you can imagine I didn't like that too much... So I killed him. After Jumba got older he decided to make lesser versions of me. So in order to that he had to get the genetic material to make you and all of the other experiments he made from me. So in a way, I am your father."

_So, I'm a piece of him. That's sick and disturbing. But as always, trust Jumba to come up with something like that._

"_Ok, that was weird." I said. "But you said 'I know why the others make fun of you.' Do you know how to make them stop?"_

"As I said before, 6-0-5," said 0-0-0, "They are scared of you, so they make fun of you. I suggest that you lighten up. They know that if you try to hurt another experiment that Jumba will take you away. That's what they want, so don't give it to him........ You had a chance to be friends with 5-6-3, but you didn't take it. He's a good guy."

_What does he mean? 'I had a chance'. NOBODY is going to like me. So why bother with it anyways? I mean he brought me to a guy that is obviously insane because he's been sitting in that cage for way too long!_

"I know what you're thinking 6-0-5." said 0-0-0, "I'm not insane. I am actually perfectly sane. If you would just be a little bit nicer to 5-6-3 he would be your friend. And if you loosen up a little bit the other experiments might respect you a little more."

_Hey! Wait a minute! Something's wrong here. Jumba said that my training starts back today. He should have already called me! Maybe...... he got sick and is on his deathbed!_

"Jumba's not sick," said 0-0-0 lazily, "And he is certainly not on his 'deathbed'. Here's the reason he hasn't called for you to train today."

0-0-0 put one of his claws out and made a circular motion as if he were cutting glass. Then a purple ring appeared and inside of it was Jumba humming happily.

"This," said 0-0-0, "Is a portal. That way I can just go wherever I want when I want. But, unfortunately, Jumba put a barrier so that I could only see into it, not step through it."

Jumba was mixing some chemicals in a bunch of tubes. Then he went to work on his computer with some extremely complex notes on it.

"_What's he doing?" I asked._

"Haven't you figured it out yet?!" asked 0-0-0 surprised. "He's making a new experiment this is how you were made. This always happens when he gets a 'great idea'. He forgets about the old one and only worries about the new experiment."

_I can't believe that! He just forgot about me that easily! Heeey! This could actually be a good thing. NOW he doesn't have any reason to bother me! It sure took him long enough!_

0-0-0 closed the portal, and 6-0-5 and he just sat there and stared at each other for a few minutes.

_I wonder if 0-0-0 can actually help me find 5-5-5. It's not like I have anything more to do._

"_Hey, 0-0-0." I said, "Do you know where I can find 5-5-5? 5-6-3 said that you might be able to help me."_

"Yes, I do." said 0-0-0, "But before I do, you have to do something for me."

_What could he possibly need from me? There's really no way to get out of that cage. What else does he need? He doesn't have access to anything really._

"_If you tell me where 5-5-5 is I'll help you._" _I said._

"Ok, ok" 0-0-0 said impatiently. "On the wall to your right is a small hidden compartment. Feel for a crease in the wall, dig your claws into it and pull lightly."

6-0-5 felt around the wall until he found the crease. He put his claws in it and pulled. Inside the compartment was a device that you put numbered passwords in and three levers.

"To open the door to 5-5-5's chamber you have to put in the password: 764920613." explained 0-0-0.

6-0-5 entered the password and on the far side of the room behind 0-0-0's cage the door to 5-5-5's room slid open.

"I've kept my part of the deal now you keep your end and help me to escape." said 0-0-0.

"You see those three levers? The first one opens my cage, the second one lowers the field so that I can use all of my powers, and the third one deactivates all of the guns surrounding my cage."

6-0-5 pulled the first lever and 0-0-0's cage door swung open, and he started to walk off.

_I think I'll just let him have a little bit of fun! Hehe._

"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING! YOU DIDN'T PULL THE OTHER TWO LEVERS!" screamed 0-0-0.

"_I kept up my end of the bargain: I helped you get out. Now all you have to do is figure a way to get out!_" _I explained._

"Smart boy." mumbled 0-0-0 under his breath.

6-0-5 walked throught the door with a loud laugh. He looked back at 0-0-0 and shook his head and the door closed behind him.

"Well this puts me in a little fix." 0-0-0 said.

* * *

6-0-5 looked around the room. It was more of a closet and there wasn't much to see. 6-0-5 was in a bowl of red liquid. 6-0-5 tapped it lightly, but 5-5-5 didn't move. There were wires connected all over his body. The wires all lead to cheap computer.

_There's not much to see here. Look at that! At least Jumba gave him a little piece of software to stare at. After all, all he can do is make his eyes move._

6-0-5 looked at the computer screen and checked all of his vital conditions and why he was in the bowl.

_So he basically would overheat until he would die, and that red liquid is the only thing keeping him alive. Internal conditions: As good as it can get. Wait a minute! There's no heart beat! Why? How could he live without a heart?_

Some kind of instant messaging came up on the screen of the computer.

'What are you doing here, 6-0-5?'

_He can talk throught the computer! Well, at least Jumba gave him something._

"_I came to see you. I came to see what every experiment was afraid of. And I have to say I'm not impressed._"

'I'd kill you right now if I weren't in this stupid bowl.'

"_What if I just took you out of it right now. That way you'd get a chance._" _I said mockingly. _"_It's not like you'd win anyway._"

6-0-5 heard a lot of crashing noises from behind the door.

_I guess 0-0-0 really did find a way out. I wonder how he got past the guns._

"_So tell me why they were afraid of you, 5-5-5._"

'Gladly.' came the words on the computer screen. 'They knew that if they did anything to move me in the wrong way they would die. Sometimes I'd just kill them for fun. Usually they would die a slow and painful death. I was short tempered..... just like you in fact. I can see all of the experiments through this little computer screen.'

The computer screen turned to a hallway and 5-6-3 was running.

_I'm gonna kill him! He's supposed to stand outside the door! Wait till I get my hands on him!_

'Oh, and by the way. Jumba is headed this way. He knows that you're here.'

6-0-5 looked at the part of the screen that showed the cameras, and he saw none other than Jumba storming down the hall screaming obsenities.

_So much for the visit I expected. Trust Jumba to ruin everything that I plan._

"_I'll be back, 5-5-5._"

'That's what they all said.'

6-0-5 went through the door and stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw. There were melted heaps of what used to be guns on the ground. Everything in the room had been deformed in some way. 0-0-0's cage was twisted and fell to the ground causing a huge shake in the ground. 6-0-5 looked over to a vent and saw it open. He went over to it and 0-0-0 poked his head out.

"Thanks for helping me escape, 6-0-5. I really appreciate that. Now, if you could do me one more little favor, please. Tell the other experiments that I'll be back for them soon. Good bye."

6-0-5 stood there gaping as 0-0-0 crawled back into the ventilation duct. After a few minutes he left still dazed and confused. Just as the door opened for him to leave he looked up and saw a very angry Jumba, and out from behind his leg popped out a very scared 5-6-3. 5-6-3 attempted a very weak smile.

"Vell, vell, vell. Vhat are ve having here I wonder." said Jumba slowly.

_Oh, crap._

* * *

I hope that ya'll enjoyed this chapter. Sorry that it was so short. Hey if any of you feel like reading another really good story check out There's Always Another View. It's a little disturbing. K9 is a good friend of mine and he new, and needs a little support. But really, it is a pretty cool read.

DT


	6. Psycho

The Price of Power

Chapter 6: 'Psyco'

Disclaimer: Why do I have to do this over and over? All of the disclaimers for the rest of the story are: 'Go back and read it in chapter 5.'!

* * *

"I can't be beginning to believe it!" yelled a very angry Jumba. "I knew I should have been locking you avay vhen I had ze chance! Now you have gone and done zis!"

Jumba pointed around at all of the destruction in the room.

_0-0-0 sure made a mess of this place. Maybe I should have just let him out. Then Jumba wouldn't be this mad at me... Then again, it is kind of funny how red his face can get!_

"I can't believe that you let out 0-0-0!" he yelled. "He is one of the most dangerous super-experiments ever created!"

"_It wouldn't have happened if you had just given me the files of him!_" _I yelled._

"Zere aren't enough files for you to even have an idea of who he vas!" he argued. "Zere 'might' have been three files tops on him. And the files just have a few of his recorded powers and a few things zat can stop him if he gets out of hand!"

"_Well that would have been helpful a while ago!_" _I yelled._

_What an idiot! If he had just given me the files none of this would have happened. Why does he always screw something up and then blame it on somebody else!_

"Do you know vhat vould happen if ze vord got out about him?" Jumba said. "zhere vould be mass chaos in the lab, and zhat's ze last thing zhat I vant. Right now he's only a rumor, and to keep it zhat vay I had to make 5-6-3 promise to never tell anybody! As I can see he already broke zhat promise."

_Maybe he should have locked up 5-6-3 instead of me. He is, after all, the one with the 'secret' about 0-0-0._

"And vhat if you had messed something up with 5-5-5? Hmmm? Vhat zhen?" asked Jumba.

6-0-5 remained silent to this question.

"I'll tell you vhat vould happen." said Jumba. "Ve vould have an experiment running around on a killing spree because he only has a little vhile to live. That is anozer thing zhat I don't want to happen."

"_You didn't even care about him anyway, Jumba!_" _I yelled. _"_He lived for a week and then you put him back there! He's been there for years! You've probably gone on and forgotten about him already! Just like most of the experiments before me!_"

"I have not!" defended Jumba. "If I didn't care I vould have put 0-0-0 in another room. 0-0-0 was supposed to stop anybody from passing to his room... except for me, of course. It looks like zhat was another order zhat 0-0-0 failed to obey."

"_How was he supposed to stop anybody when he was in a cage and couldn't do a thing!_"_ I asked. I wonder how Jumba did expect him to stop anybody._

"I told him to think of a story to scare ze other experiments." Jumba said. "He had plenty of time to do it, too. He vas in zhere since before za first experiment vas created."

_Oh, that was really smart. He trusts the guy that killed his father to not let anybody through, and he was in a cage the whole time. That was really smart._

"I have a very good punishment for you, 6-0-5." Jumba said. "Part of it you vill like, part of it you von't. I expect zhat 0-0-0 vill be back soon for all of ze experiments, and you vill have to help me capture him. And to do it I'll have to put you through a couple of training sims."

_NO! Not another one! Maybe it'll be something good. Like: kill Jumba training sims._

"I vas going to put 6-0-6 through ze training, but I think zhat he can vait. After all, he's still 'in ze tube'!"

Jumba's lame excuse of a joke didn't even make 6-0-5's mouth so much as twitch. But Jumba still thought that it was funny.

"As a matter of fact, vhy don't we just go zhat vay right now." said Jumba.

_Joy! I thought that I was finally done with these things! But now I'm gonna have to do it again! Maybe this time it'll actually be for something useful._

* * *

6-0-5 and Jumba were in a silver room with a few pieces of 'software' in it. 6-0-5 sat impatiently as Jumba went through some cabinets and pulled out two little braclets with tiny probes on it. Jumba put them on each of 6-0-5's wrists.

_These must be used to tell my heart rate or something in the training sims._

"These braclets are like shock collars." said Jumba. "Vhen I push a button on this little remote (pulls remote out of his pocket) It vill send 1000 volts of electricity through your body. It also moniters your vital signs, and vhen zhey get too a certain point it vill alert me. And don't try to take it off. If anybody but me tries to take zhem off zhey vill know ze meaning of pain."

6-0-5 was slowly making his way to the right bracelet with his left hand, but when he heard Jumba say this he stopped.

"It is being of Evil Genius. Is it not!" Jumba said excitedly. "Would you like me to show you?"

Jumba's hand started to slowly move towards the button.

_Is he crazy? This thing could very well kill me! I had better say something before he pushes that button!_

"_NO!_" _I screamed. _"_You don't need to test it right now! I believe you! By the way, when do I get them off?_"

"You vill get zhem off vhen I think you are ready." replied Jumba.

Jumba opened a door to his right and let 6-0-5 in. It was basically just a room with a few moniters and old computers. Jumba put some sticky things on 6-0-5. And he pulled up his vital signs on one of his screens.

"Your vital signs are good," said Jumba. "But I must varn you of something. In zhis simulation, you vill feel all of ze pain being inflicted upon you. You von't die and you vill not get knocked out. You vill be being graded on how many times you vill be hit and discovered, as well as a few other things."

6-0-5 walked into a room to his left. The room was huge. It was long enough to fit a large field in. He turned around and saw Jumba smiling at him and giving him the thumbs up sign. The room went pitch black and he lost sight of Jumba. He reappeared in the middle of a field. He turned adround and saw some kind of a small camp with a lot of gaurds around it.

"Welcome, 6-0-5." said an automated computer voice. "The mission of this simulation is to test your fighting and stealth skills, plus whatever else that you add into it. The goal of your mission is to rescue a very important person from this cult/terrorist camp... I will be downloading all of the data to you.

_It doesn't sound too bad so far. Jumba actually made something good for __once._

6-0-5 saw a screen appear right in front of him. It showed him some weapons that were available for use in the mission, weak points in the enemy's armor, and mission objectives

_That doesn't seem to bad._

"The simulation will start in...5...4...3...2...1... start."

6-0-5 ducked low in the grass and spread it to see where everybody was moving to. It looked like there were about twenty guys on the ground, five mounted turrets, and two snipers in metal towers.

_This might be a little harder than I thought. The main thing is to get past the gunners. If I do that I should be fine._

6-0-5 snuck very quietly around to where the gunners were. He had to stop every so often to make sure that the snipers wouldn't see him. He got around to the first gunner and snapped his neck, and he layed him down quietly so the others wouldn't hear him. 6-0-5 looked down at the guy and saw his silver armor shining in the moonlight.

_We're about the same size. With this on I could sneak into there unnoticed and get whoever's in there out._

6-0-5 quietly slipped on the armor and snuck around to the man in the next turret. He was carrying a small plasma-converting pistol. 6-0-5 took the pistol from him and pistol whipped him in the back of the head. His body fell on the controls for the turret and it pointed down at the ground. The man turned towards him and said something in a wierd language. 6-0-5 didn't reply.

_Oh no! I'm caught already! So much for being sneaky._

6-0-5 shot the guy in the turret and he fell out shaking madly. The sniper in front of 6-0-5 put his sights on him and was about to pull the trigger when 6-0-5 shot him in the arm. The sniper fell out of the tower and the impact broke his neck.

_I wonder when the other sniper's going to notice that I'm down here. He's been sitting there for a while._

6-0-5 started towards the fallen sniper rifle. Just after he took his third step he felt a really bad sting in his back. 6-0-5 ran to where the sniper rifle had fallen, picked it up, and hid behind the building. He filled the clip with all of the bullets he found (about eight, but it could up to fifteen) and he had thirteen bullets.

_Now what do I do with this thing?_

6-0-5 tried to fit the clip into a slot but it didn't go in. He started to try to jam it in there but it still wouldn't go.

_Why won't this stupid thing go in! What's that button for anyways?_

6-0-5 pushed in the button and tried to put the clip in. It slid right into place. 6-0-5 took his hand off of the clip and looked around the corner of the building. The clip fell to the ground with a loud thud.

_Why me! Why did Jumba have to put me in here!_

6-0-5 put the clip back into the gun and took his finger off of the button. He looked around the corner and a yellow beam flew past his head.

_Well... Here goes nothin!_

6-0-5 ran around the corner of the building and another yellow beam went by his head. 6-0-5 quickly put the cross-hairs on the other sniper and pulled the trigger... it clicked. 6-0-5 pulled the gun down and looked at it in confusion.

_What happened now? The stupid thing is defective! Jumba put in a faulty program or something!_

Another yellow beam came at 6-0-5, but this time it was at his chest, making a horrible stinging pain shoot all over his body. The sniper in the tower threw down his gun and said something that sounded like a lot of cursing. Unaware that the sniper was unarmed he dove back behind the building.

_What was wrong with that thing! If it wouldn't have defected I wouldn't have been shot in the chest!_

6-0-5 looked at the gun for a couple of seconds and found a small handle on the right side of it. He pulled it and a blue shell came out of the chamber and another one went in. 6-0-5 stepped around the building and shot the guy in the tower and he fell backwards. 6-0-5 ran to the tower and climbed up it.

_What's up with the ammo for this gun? Ahhhh! They both had different guns!_

6-0-5 picked up a handful of the ammo and tossed it out of the right side of the tower. 6-0-5 heard footsteps to his left and he looked for what was making the sound.

_There has to be twenty of them! And all of them are running this way!_

6-0-5 pulled back the lever and it put another bullet in the chamber. 6-0-5 picked off the closet guy... then a second one... then a third one. A beam hit the gun and then another one hit him on the left side of his face, making the vision out of his left eye blurry. On top of it all something was burning his hands and he dropped the gun. It was glowing white and it had cracks in it.

_Why is it glowing white like that? Oh, crap! It over-heated!_

6-0-5 turned around to run, but it was too late, the gun exploded. Because of all of the ammo inside and outside of the gun the explosion caused two of the beams to blow in half. The whole tower collapsed with 6-0-5 underneath it.

_This is just great! I probably have half a ton of metal on top of me. And to top it all off I have about seventeen cultists, all armed with plasma-converting pistols, that want to kill me coming my way! This simulation just keeps getting better and better!_

Most of the armor that 6-0-5 had was broken off, but he didn't have time to fix it. 6-0-5 slowly pushed up and tried to get out from underneath all of the rubble. But all of the cultists gathered around the pile of metal and started to shoot it. The metal started to heat up quickly and it burned 6-0-5 horribly.

After about ten seconds they stopped so their guns wouldn't overheat. After about a minute all of the dust cleared from the air and 6-0-5 busted out of the pile of rubble and started to kill the cultists in a blind fury. 6-0-5 grabbed on of them and took his gun from him and shot him in the gut.

_Only sixteen more!_

6-0-5 jumped in the air with small yellow beams hitting him like crazy, but he didn't care. 6-0-5 was about to land on top of one of the cultists and he curled up his legs and kicked him as hard as he could, crushing the top of his skull. He took the body and hurled it into three more of the cultists,crushing their bones on impact.

_Twelve!_

6-0-5 walked over to another one and snapped his neck. He had a knife in its sheath and he took it out. He walked towards one of the cultists, and he turned around to run away. 6-0-5 ran after him, and when he caught up to him he stabbed him in his back. 6-0-5 took his pistol and turned towards the remaining ten of them, and they started to run away.

_A bunch of cowards! That's all they are!_

6-0-5 pulled his pistol up and shot four of them down. Two of them stopped for some reason and turned back towards him. 6-0-5 ran at the one on the left and puched him in the left side of his face, making his helmet cave in. For the next one he just puched him in the chest and broke all of his ribs and pucturing his lungs. He looked at the remaining four and found they were still running, almost out of sight.

_They're far enough along now that they won't come back. I'll just leave them alone and get inside. I need to get out of this simulation anyways._

6-0-5 walked into the building and was greeted by two automated turrets. Before they could get off a shot he broke two pipes off of the wall and threw them at the turrets, destroying both of them. 6-0-5 walked walked down a corridor for about ten minutes. There was another cultist the end of it. He was guarding a door with a button next to it.

_Oh, crap._

This cultist was not like the rest. He was about eight feet tall, a lot thicker armor, and a bigger gun. It was probably PCPR-1000 (Plasma Converting Pulse Rifle). It was a brand new model, one of the most powerful guns on the Back Marckets (Kind of like the Black Marcket). The gun had enough power to put a ten foot wide hole in about 5 six-inch rienforced steel walls easily.

"_JUMBA!_" _I yelled_. "_I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! I WANT OUT OF THIS!_"

"I am being very sorry for zhis, 6-0-5." came Jumba's voice from nowhere. "But I cannot be doing zhat. You must copmplete ze training."

_Well, that sucks. If I do get done with this guy I'll probably feel like Jumba just got up from sitting on me._

The cultist threw a punch at 6-0-5's head, and, unfortunatally, the cultist's huge fist made contact with the left side of his face. 6-0-5 went flying into a wall and a pipe fell on top of his head. He picked it up and swung it at the cultist's side. When it hit him it didn't so much as make a dent in his armor.

_This is definetaly not good._

6-0-5 took another swing at the cultist, but he caught it and slung 6-0-5 into another wall. The cultist picked up 6-0-5 and started to punch him in the gut multiple times. After he was done doing this dropped him and kicked him into the cieling. 6-0-5 laid on the ground, barely able to move after the beating he had just recieved.

_That's it. Game over... or maybe not._

6-0-5 noticed a weak point that the armor didn't cover on the cultist... the neck. The only thing that protected it was a thin rubber pad. As the cultist reached for his gun to finish off 6-0-5, 6-0-5 quickly picked up the pipe at his side and shoved it through the cultist's neck. 6-0-5 stepped aside so the cultist wouldn't fall on top of him. 6-0-5 stepped around him and walked down the hall to the door. 6-0-5 pushed the button and the door slid open.

_I'm finally done! All I have to do is free this guy and I'm outta here! It wasn't so bad. Just painful._

6-0-5 entered the room and found only a solitary chair with a fat person sitting on it. The man had a bag over his head, so 6-0-5 couldn't tell who he was. He walked up to him and took the bag off of the man's head to reveal none other than... JUMBA!

_WHAT! I worked all that time... went through all that pain just to rescue this fat slob! I should just kill him here!_

"Vhy are you looking so surprised, 6-0-5?" Jumba responded to 6-0-5's look of shock. "After all, I did say zhat it vas somebody important!"

6-0-5 pulled back his fist and was about to hit him when the room dissapeared, and he was in the middle of the lab's simulation room again. 6-0-5 stormed into the room and up to Jumba.

"I have to say, 6-0-5," said Jumba disappointedly, "You didn't do very vell. You got fourty-three percent out of two hundred percent. How do you even expect to be being a challenge to 0-0-0 when he got one hundred and ninety-nine percent!"

"_I should have just blown up the building since it had you in it! If I'd have known I would have. And I don't care what 0-0-0 got on his, because I'm not going to fight him!_"

Jumba pushed the button on the remote and sent electricity all through 6-0-5's body. 6-0-5 had forgotten that he still had it on.

"YOU VILL NEVER BE DISRESPECTING ME AGAIN! ARE YOU UNDERSTANDING ME!" yelled Jumba.

_What a lunatic! I didn't think he would do it just for that._

"_I understand you, Jumba._"

6-0-5 noticed an exrcruciating pain in his whole body. He looked down and saw what looked like a lot of carpet burns and bruises.

"Yes. I am being very sorry about zhat." Jumba said. "I forgot to mention zhat vould happen."

_He just happened to forget about that! Sure! Whatever, Jumba!_

"You should be getting back to you quarters now." Jumba said knowingly. "You need plenty of rest.. It should only take two or three days to heal back up."

6-0-5 left the laboratory angry and sad at the same time. 6-0-5 was so tired all he could manage to do was to drag his feet across the floor. An experiment came up to him and started to make faces and make fun of him. He let it go on for a little while before getting angrier and slammed him into a wall. 6-0-5 was almost at his room when another experiment came up to him.

_I wonder what he wants._

The experiment looked like a purple sloth with black eyes. There was nothing very defining about him. He just stood there and looked stupidly at 6-0-5.

"Did my little bug eat it?" the experiment asked.

_'Did my little bug eat it'! What's that supposed to mean? This thing must be mental or something._

"I'm psycho!" he said excitedly.

"_There's one thing I'll agree about with you. You ARE psycho! Well, see ya later._"

Just as 6-0-5 was about to leave Psycho grabbed his arm. 6-0-5 turned around to face him, but psycho's face was serious and grave. Psycho handed 6-0-5 a piece of paper with the numbers: 6973420 on it.

"Don't throw away the paper." psycho said. "It's really important for the future of her."

"_What's so important about the paper. And who is 'her'?_"

"Don't throw it away, because it is important for the future of her." the experiment repeated.

Before 6-0-5 could stop him, psycho walked down the hall and out of sight. 6-0-5 sat there and stared at the paper.

_How could this be so important for somebody? It's just a bunch of numbers. After all, it can't save any lives... Right?_

6-0-5 went back to his room where he fell into a fitfull and restless sleep.

* * *

Read and Review! Read and Review! Read and Review! PLEASE! 


	7. 607

The Price of Power

Chapter 7: 6-0-7

Dilclaimer: I don't own Lilo and Stitch, but I do own 6-0-5, 6-0-7, 5-6-3, and 6-3-1. And K9 owns 0-0-0.

* * *

6-0-5 POV

6-0-5 is running down a hall with many doors. He's sweating like a pig, searching frantically for the right one.

_I have to find her! He'll kill her if I don't! She matters too much to die!_

6-0-5 comes to the end of the hallway and tries to open the door, but it's locked. Without even thinking 6-0-5 kicked down the door and rushed into the room, ready for anything. 6-0-5 was yet again was face to face with the demon that haunted his dreams. This time he stood amongst burning rubble and holding up the icy blue experiment that he held so dear.

_How? How can he live after being mutilated so badly? He's probably bled out all of his blood! And both of his eyes are missing! How does he see me!_

"I have her, 6-0-5!" came the horrible voice of the demon. "She'll soon be freed. Freed to my 'Hell'! And soon, very soon, you shall be there to join her!"

_What is he talking about? His 'Hell'?_

The demon was about to slash her throat when 6-0-5 made a lunge at him. The demon quickly moved out of the way and threw the female experiment to the ground. 6-0-5 lunged at him again and punched the demon in the head. He didn't so much as even flinch.

_There's no way he's that strong! I hit him with everything I had and he didn't even budge!_

The demon shot a hook out and it hit 6-0-5 in the stomach and it pinned him up against a wall. The demon grabbed the female experiment and put another one of his hooks up to her neck.

"She shall be released into the 'Abyss'," he said with glee in his voice.

"_NNNNOOOOO!_"

The demon sliced her neck open and let her body fall to the ground, making a pool of blood at his feet.

* * *

6-0-5 woke up and punched a hole in the wall beside him. He looked around the room to see if anybody else was inside.

_It was just a dream! A stupid dream! There's no demons in here! I need to stop being so paranoid._

A blinding pain shot through 6-0-5's body. With the adrenaline rush wearing off he became aware of all of the burns on his body. 6-0-5 layed back down to try to ease the pain. It worked a little bit.

"Hello, 6-0-5." came 0-0-0's voice from inside his head.

6-0-5 looked frantically around the room for 0-0-0, but he couldn't find him.

_Where is he at? I can't be going crazy!_

"You're not going crazy." came his voice again. "I can speak to you telepathically from miles and miles away. So don't bother looking for me. And don't tell anybody, they'll just think you're going crazy."

_Oh, great! What could he possibly want! Now I have to listen to him whenever he feels like annoying me._

"I saw your performance in the training simulation," said 0-0-0. "And I have to say that it was rather pathetic! You were one of the lowest scores that I've ever seen!"

_Perfect! Now I have to sit here and listen to him rag me about some stupid training simulation that I didn't even want to do!_

"You never told the other experiments about me, 6-0-5. Why not?" he asked.

"_They would have just thought that I was crazier than they thought. So what's the point?_"

"The point is that that is the shining ray of hope! That somebody cares enough to actually risk their neck to save them, save a few of course." he said.

"_Jumba's been setting up defence mechanisms, and he's been thinking of more things to counter you. He knows that you're going to come back to save the rest._"

"Let him try. It doesn't matter to me."

"_I met this wierd experiment after my training... ummm... Psycho? He gave me a piece of paper and told me not to throw it away. He said it was important for the future of 'her'._"

"You didn't throw the paper away did you!"

"_No. It's still on my table._"

"Good. Keep the paper. Psycho has the ability to see the future. Unfortunatally he saw something that was to overwhelming to know and he lost his mind. So now when he predicts the future he's got half a chance to predict it right."

"_Then why keep it if there's only half a chance he's right?_"

"Because if he's right and you threw away the paper, then you're screwed!"

* * *

1 1/2 years later.

6-0-5 was in a fitfull sleep because he was having his dream about the demon. Ever since a year and a half ago the dreams became more and more brutal every night. 6-0-5 had forgiven 5-6-3 for leaving him alone to deal with Jumba and they had become good friends. 6-0-5 completed his training about five months after 0-0-0 broke out. The only thing, besideds the dreams, that had not improved was the fact that the experiments were teasing him a lot more because they knew if he did something about it he would be locked up in his room. 0-0-0 had tried to rescue the experiments about six months ago, but was recaptured by Jumba. Now Jumba had just finished creating a new experiment: 6-0-7.

6-0-5 was thrashing around the room like he had done every night since about eight months ago. By now all of the walls in his room were almost unrecognizable as walls anymore with all of the claw marks in them, some of which cut half an inch deep. 6-0-5 woke up in a cold sweat and found himself choking his pillow, which was half destroyed. He had already gone through about twenty others.

_I've been having this dream for a year and a half strait. Jumba should have found a way to suppress it by now._

"Having that same nightmare, 6-0-5?" asked 0-0-0 from inside his head.

"_It's gotten worse since last night. I don't even know how I managed to stay asleep for as long as I did._"

"The mind is a powerful thing. Maybe it's trying to tell you something. I know that we've had this discussion many times before, but it is something to consider."

"_I don't even know the experiment that the demon is wanting to kill. I've looked over all of my files and I can't find any evidence of either one of them. The blue experiment doesn't fit any description of any of the experiments. The only experiment that I don't know of is 5-5-2. He could be the demon in my dreams, or it can just be some other monster. I have no way of telling._"

"I can tell you what 5-5-2 looks like," said 0-0-0. "But I have to let you deal with this yourself. If I tried to help you too much matters would only get more complicated."

"_I know. You've told me about it a bunch of times. I wish there was just some way to figure all of this out..._"

"The best thing we can do is wait and find out what happens. After all that is all we can do. Well, I guess that I'll talk to you tomorrow."

_Who is he? It's really bad that I've had this dream for almost two years and I still haven't found out who either of them are. I guess all I can do is wait._

6-0-5 sat on the edge of his bed for about another hour and thought deeply about his dreams. He had found himself doing this a lot more often than usual. At one point it had gotten so bad that he hadn't eaten in nearly a month. Today it's been about a week since he last ate. 6-0-5 looked around the room and saw what the dream was doing to him. If it didn't stop soon his whole room would collapse on top of him.

_5-6-3 should be here any time now. Usually he's here a little bit before now. I'll give him a few seconds though. Five... four... three... two... one... zero._

Right on cue 5-6-3 came through the door as happy as could be. It looked like today was one of those days where the other experiments didn't catch up to him and bug him and annoy him about 6-0-5.

"_Why are you so happy today? Mine's started off being really bad, and I've only been awake for an hour and a half._"

5-6-3 looked around at the fresh chaos 6-0-5 had freshly created in his room. He went over and picked up the table and found the piece of paper Psycho had given 6-0-5 and put it on the table. 6-0-5 had written down many copies of it and hidden them somewhere, but 5-6-3 didn't know where they were. 6-0-5 had even spent hours forcing himself to remember the code.

"Aren't you ever going to throw this piece of paper away? I'm surpised that this is the only thing in the room that hasn't felt the wrath of your dreams." said 5-6-3.

"_No, I'm not going to throw it away. Now you answer my question. Why are you so happy?_"

"Because I talked with Jumba today for the first time in since I don't know how long. And I found out something very useful from him." taunted 5-6-3.

"_What is it? Did it have anything to do with stopping my dreams!_"

"Yes!" 5-6-3 yelled. "Jumba found a way to stop your nightmares! He wanted me to tell you for us to come to his lab after we get something to eat. How long has it been since you've eaten last, anyways?"

"_It's been about a week so far. But I would rather not go to get something to eat because all of the other experiments will be there._"

"You're not scared of them are you? They won't do much of anything to hurt you. If they did you'd have a right to hurt them. Jumba said you could use self-defense."

"_Of course I'm not scared of them! It's just that I know they won't attack me. They'll just sit there and make fun of me, and if they do it for too long I'll get a burning sensation to kill them. And if it gets to the point where I can't control it you won't be able to stop me. I'll just be on a warpath, and then Jumba would lock me up._"

"Well, we need to go anyways. And if it gets too bad I'll punch them out for you. Jumba should understand. I won't kill them, but you might. So better me hit them than you."

6-0-5 didn't like the sound of it, but he went ahead and left for the kitchen with 5-6-3, but only because he wanted to... When they got to the kitchen they could hear a lot of experiments talking, but as soon as they went in it went and they all gave them an evil stare.

"Well, well, well. Lookie at what we have here guys. The 'Two Trog Brothers' are back from the dump they call their 'home'." said a short yellow, cat-like experiment with black spots. "It's actually quite pathetic that they have to stay cooped up in their rooms for weeks at a time because nobody accepts them for who they are. Boo Hoo."

All of the experiments were bent over, howling with laughter. 6-0-5 and 5-6-3 tried to walk up to the counter to get some food, but a big built, red experiment that looked like a sloth got in their way. He turned his head away from them and pointed at his face.

"Come on," he threatened. "Hit me. I dare you. Come on, trog... That's what I thought. You're too much of a pansy to hit me."

6-0-5 was shaking with anger. He would have killed the experiment if 5-6-3 wan't holding him back. All of a sudden the experiment went up and kicked 6-0-5 in the gut. It didn't hurt too much, but it still surprised 6-0-5.

"_Can I kill him now?_" 6-0-5 muttered to 5-6-3

"Go ahead."

A sinister grin broke across 6-0-5's face and the experiment cowered in his spot. 6-0-5 stood him up and stared him in the eyes for a second. All he could see in his eyed was fear for his life. 6-0-5 took his left hand and hit it on the right side of the experiment's face, making him crash into a wall. When the experiment fell back you could see his face print in the wall.

"Don't you think you over did it a little bit?" 5-6-3 whispered to 6-0-5.

"_No. In my personal opinion, I went easier on him than I should._"

6-0-5 and 5-6-3 walked up to the counter and all of the experiments in the room backed off into a corner. They got some food, ate it, and then left for Jumba's lab. The experiments were quieter than mouses until they left, and then they started to talk about how much trouble the two were going to get into with Jumba.

* * *

In Jumba's lab...

"Vell, 6-0-5. I have finally found a vay to stop your nightmares." said Jumba excitedly. "And I must say zhat I am very impressed vith her. You can be coming out now, 6-0-7."

_Her? I thought that Jumba would just make some kind of machine to hook up to me at night and the dreams would stop._

Right after Jumba called for her, 6-0-7 stepped out from behind a machine and walked up to them. She basically looked like Angel. Except she was an icy blue color, her antennae were shorter (just a couple of inches past her shoulders), and she was about three inches taller.

"I made her mostly for interogation purposes, but she also masters in psychology in many different species that we know of. And I also made her to help you vith your dreams." Jumba said proudly.

_Wait a minute. She's the experiment from my dreams. But the only problem is that I never told Jumba about her. Maybe 0-0-0 was right. Maybe my dreams do have something to do with the future._

"Vell, vhat do you think of her, 6-0-5?" he asked.

"_You.. uh.. definitely did a good job.. Jumba_"

6-0-5 was busy thinking about his dream. 6-0-7 was looking at him very intently, but he didn't notice. Jumba started to speak and 6-0-5 turned his head towards him to make him think he was listening.

_I wish he would just be quiet sometimes and let me think for a little while. I can never get a moment's peace when I'm around him._

"Maybe you should listen to what he is saying sometimes, 6-0-5." came a voice from inside his head. "You know, sometimes he actually says things that are important."

6-0-5 looked over at 6-0-7 and he saw her smiling innocently at him. Jumba stared back and forth between the both of them and smiled his annoying little smile.

"I see zhat zhere is already a relationship forming between the both of you!" said Jumba gleefully.

_If she can read my mind and speak to me like 0-0-0 can, then that means we can have a conversation between each other without Jumba knowing! Hey, 6-0-7. Have you ever noticed how much of an idiot Jumba can be sometimes?_

"I can choose to shut you out you know." came her voice in his head again. "But, yeah. I notice that he can be an idiot sometimes. He can be pretty smart too."

_Yeah! That evil genius blue mush food was the work of a very smart man. I bet he spent hours slaving over that idea._

6-0-5 and 6-0-7 were smiling at each other, fighting the urge not to laugh. Jumba was sitting there, dazed and confused, wondering what was going on..

"Vhat, may I ask, are you two talking about? I know zhat you are." he asked.

"We were just saying how good of an evil genius you are, Jumba." 6-0-7 replied innocently.

6-0-7 turned around and winked at 6-0-5 without Jumba seeing. 5-6-3, in the meantime was looking back and forth between the both of them looking as confused as anybody could be.

"I am not meaning to be bragging, but I must admit zhat I am vone of ze best evil geniuses zhat ever lived. Besides my father of course." Jumba said proudly, blushing a little.

Both of them were shaking and trying to hold back tears they were wanting to laugh so hard. All the while 5-6-3 was still as confused as ever, along with Jumba. All of them walked out and went back to their rooms.

* * *

_Please review! I really need you to! If you don't I'll send 6-0-5 to your house and I'll let him take care of you!_


	8. Conflicts

The Price of Power

Chapter 8: Conflicts

* * *

Sparky: 6-0-5 is about a year and seven months old, give or take. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Lilo and Stitch. Check my list in my profile to see all of the experiments I own. And 0-0-0 belongs to K9.

* * *

6-0-5 POV 

It had been about three weeks since the activation of 6-0-7, and 6-0-5 hadn't had his nightmares in about two and a half weeks. For about three days 6-0-7 needed too see his dreams to find out what what was going on with them. She didn't find much of anything that

0-0-0 hadn't already told him. Needless to say, 6-0-5 was spending most of his time with

6-0-7 and not with 5-6-3, so he was a little jealous. Over the past three weeks 6-0-5 has felt a new feeling coming inside of him. For the first time in his whole life he actually found another experiment that he really liked a LOT.

_ How could I like someone this much? I've met other female experiments and I didn't like them. Why should this be any different?_

"Maybe it's because I'm the one of the only experiments that accepted you for who you are." came 6-0-7's voice from his door.

6-0-5 looked up from the floor and smiled at 6-0-7, blushing. 6-0-5 scooted over and made some room for her. His room had actually started to look like a room again and not a war's battlefield.

"_So have you found out what's been bothering 5-6-3 yet?_" 6-0-5 tried to keep the conversation going without it being too ackward. He had failed miserably. How can you keep a conversation from being ackward when who you're talking to can read your mind?

"Kind of," she replied. "He's been keeping away from me most of the time, but I did find out that he feels left out."

_Left out? I've hung out with him plenty of times over the past three weeks?_

"You really didn't talk to him too much when you did, though." she said. "I'd rather not hang out with you at all than hang out with you and you not pay any attention to me."

"_You have a point, but I've hung out with him a lot over the last year and a half. I'm just hanging out with you now._" The conversation just kept on getting more ackward by the second.

"Can we change the subject?" 6-0-7 asked. "I'd rather not talk about my friends while they're not here. It makes me feel like I'm stabbing them in the back."

Both of them heard a noise in the doorway and they looked over. 5-6-3 was standing there. He had heard the whole conversation. He looked at 6-0-5 and gave him the death glare.

"The only one that's stabbing me in the back is 6-0-5." said 5-6-3. "You don't have any need to feel guilty."

5-6-3 stormed down the hall and they heard a huge bang. 5-6-3 had punched the wall as hard as he could. 6-0-5 and 6-0-7 sat there for a few minutes in a very ackward silence.

"Maybe you shoud have talked to him a little bit more." she said to break the silence.

"_I know one thing though. I won't be talking to him anymore. I never once stabbed him in the back._"

"Well... At least we still have each other." she said a little ackwardly.

6-0-7 knew that 6-0-5 went on about things a little slowly. She didn't want to come on too quick and seem a little too accessable. She had actually hoped that she had said it at the right time.

"_You're the best person that I've ever been with._"

_Maybe.. just maybe what I'm feeling inside is called love. I've never felt it before, so how could I know if it is or not._

6-0-7 turned and smiled sweetly at him. She had been thinking almost the same thing. Both of them leaned foward and kissed each other passionately. They kept on kissing for about a minute and then they quit.

_I guess that really do love her. And maybe she does, that is if she enjoyed it as much as I did. I didn't think that a first kiss would mean that much to me. How things can surprise you._

"_Would you like to go get something to eat... gushi bu?_" 6-0-5 called her gushi bu to see if she actually loved him too.

"Ih... bushi bu." she replied.

Both of them got over the ackwardness and smiled at each other. Then they leaned over for another kiss. This one lasted about two minutes. 5-6-3 came back to apologize, but left with a disgusted. look on his face. 5-6-3 was going to tell the experiments about 6-0-5 and 6-0-7.

Back in the days of Jumba's lab two experiments in an emotional relationship wasn't really that accepted. The other experiments found it as two different species loving each other, and when 6-0-5 is in a relationship with you that doesn't make things any better. Now and then you would come across the occasional perv, but that was fairly accepted. I don't know why. But relationships were very unheard of.

"_Let's go, gushi bu._" said 6-0-5 after the second kiss had ended.

Both of them walked down the hall, holding hands, towards the kitchen. Many experiments saw them and gave them a disgusting look, but they didn't notice. They were enjoying being in each others' present to really even care. When they got to the kitchen there was a line of experiments lined up vertically outside waiting for them. Both of the experiments just walked on to the kitchen until one of them slapped 6-0-7 on the rear. She turned around and looked at him angrily.

"Aggaba! Meega o-itume!" she half yelled. (Stop. Get away from me.)

"Naga." said the experiment and he did it again.

6-0-5 turned around and started to growl very deeply at the experiment. Veins started to pop out of his body and he seemed to get a little bit bigger.

"_Meega gushi bu otake-maro!_" yelled 6-0-5 angrily. (Leave my gushi bu alone. I made up otake-maro.)

6-0-5 was about leap onto the experiment and beat the ever loving crap out of him when

6-0-7 fur stood up on end and she leaped on him. She wasn't that strong, and the experiment would have beat the crap out of her if she couldn't have read him mind and saw the next move he was going to make before he made it. It turned out that 6-0-7 beat the ever loving crap out of the other experiment. 6-0-7 got up and walked calmly towards 6-0-5.

"_Edgalagoo! That was unexpected!_"

"Then you must not know me as well as you thought you did." she replied smiling.

Both of them entered the kitchen and got some food. Surprise.. it's blue mush again! Both of them sat at the table and the other experiments jumped up from the table and darted out of the room. They both sat across from each other and ate, not saying a word, just staring at each other.

"_So how do you like Jumba's blue mush? It was okay when I first tried it._"

"It was okay. Jumba told me it's supposed to have all of the nutrients that we need in it" She replied.

All of a sudden a loud buzzing noise came over the intercome and then something that sounded like a giant earthquake. Then they heard something being dropped and some cursing, and then it was picked back up.

"6-0-5 and 6-0-7! If you vill be reporting to my lab immediatally please! I will be informing you later." came Jumba's voice over the intercom.

"_What could he possibly want now?_"

"I have no earthly idea. I can't read his mind from here, he's too far away." she said.

As both of the experiments walked towards Jumba's lab the others started to point and laugh at them and said that they were in 'trouble'. 6-0-5 and 6-0-7 ignored them and kept on walking. When they got to the lab Jumba was jumping for joy and squeeling like a little school girl. 6-0-5 and 6-0-7 looked at each other, confused.

"So vhen can I be expecting a baby?" asked Jumba excitedly.

"_We're not having a baby anytime soon as far as we know._" 6-0-5 said this slowly and looked over at 6-0-7 to get this confirmed. She nodded.

_Good. I don't want to have kids just yet._

Jumba stopped jumping up and down at this news, but he still remained to be happy. He just kept staring at the both of them with a proud little twinkle in his eyes.

"You should still be being very happy. You two are ze first experiment couple zhat I have ever known of!" said Jumba happily.

"How did you know that we were... a couple now?" asked 6-0-7 curiously.

"Zhere are hidden cameras in hallvay. I saw the vay zhat ze both of you were looking at each other. I was too obvious!" he said happily.

"_So why did you bring us here in the first place? You haven't told us anything we really didn't know._"

"I vanted to study your behavoirs toward each other." replied Jumba."I have never seen how two experiments that loved each other interacted."

_This is the dumbest thing that he's ever done. Why couldn't he just leave us alone?_

"I wish he would have just left us alone." came 6-0-7's voice in his head.

_At least we can still talk to each other like this. That's something._

"True." came her reply.

"I am going to be putting you in a room vith a camera and a microphone." said Jumba, breaking the silence. "And I vant you two to interact like it was being normal."

_I guess in Jumba's eyes almost anything is normal. I don't know how we're going to act normal with a camera and a microphone shoved in our face._

"We could just talk like this when we get in there." she said simply.

_But this isn't normal for us. We actually talk with each other. There's no way this is going to be normal._

"You vill be going into the little room in there and being in sitting position in chair and doing

vhatever it is that you two do together." said Jumba quickly.

6-0-5 and 6-0-7 picked up enough words of it to understand what he was saying. Both of them went into the room and sat down. The just sat there staring at each other for about ten minutes.

_This is so boring! Why couldn't he just leave us alone?_

"Don't worry, bushi bu." came her voice inside his head. "He'll give up soon enough. He's thinking to go on until we interact, but I'll only give him a few more minutes."

After a few minutes 6-0-5 started drooling and he fell asleep. His head finally fell and hit the table, making the puddle of drool splash all over the floor. 6-0-7 giggled at this a little bit. Jumba started scribbling notes madly, muttering as he went along.

"Might be first stage of mating ritual." he muttered.

They were there for about six more hours. When Jumba finally let them go it was about twelve o'clock in the morning. He let them out with a lot of dissapointment. The only piece of information that he got was inacurate.

"I vill be testing you again tomorrow." said Jumba sadly.

_That should be the bright part of my day._

6-0-5 walked 6-0-7 over to her room and kissed her goodnight.

"_Goodnight, gushi bu._"

"Goodnight, bushi bu."

6-0-5 gave her one more small peck on the cheek and watched her go inside. Then he walked a whole two doors over and went into his room. 6-0-7 was able to stay up for about three weeks straight, and tonight was her three week limit. 6-0-5 stayed up all night thinking so he wouldn't have to have his nightmare tonight. That was going to be his new schedule for a long time. Sleep for three weeks comfrotably and then stay up for one night.

* * *

I've never put any romance in my stories, so tell me what you thought. Please RR. And remember questions will be answered. 


End file.
